


Proving His Worthiness

by bananapatch



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapatch/pseuds/bananapatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob Bluth hatches a last ditch plan to convince Michael to give him his job back.</p><p>Brief rewrite and then slashy alternate ending to season 2 episode 8, Queen For a Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was only 8 AM, but Michael Bluth had already had more than enough of dealing with his family. After coming to the disappointing realization that his son was ashamed to be seen with him in the stair car, and thankfully passing the going-out-with-Buster-to-meet-women torch over to his brother-in-law (who, in true Tobias Funke fashion, didn't take it without making a double entendre that nearly caused Michael to spit out his coffee), he vowed that the rest of his day would be spent avoiding them all as much as he could manage.

It was, of course, a futile vow; his brother Gob chose that exact moment to barge into the kitchen complaining loudly about how he had been fired. His terrible timing was almost uncanny. He listened absently as Gob bitterly recanted the tale of his now former boss, Stan Sitwell, rejecting his idea for *beep* City.

“So get this,” Gob said, digging through his box of belongings and pulling out what appeared to be two caterpillars in a plastic container, “I took his dress eyebrows.”

“He's not gonna be happy about that.”

“No, especially when he goes to the opera with two moustaches on his forehead. Oh, but the good news is, I'm coming back to the Bluth Company!”

Michael flinched and turned away as Gob hugged him with fervor, and he had the common decency to pointedly ignore the hard thing he felt poking at his hip. This wasn't anything new for Michael, as he was pretty sure that Gob got an erection whenever he came in physical contact with anyone, and more often than not he was the one on the receiving end of that contact.

_Great,_ Michael thought as he managed to wriggle free from his brother's arms, _now I get to spend the day fending off Gob as he begs for his job back. Just what I was hoping I'd have to deal with today._

By the time Gob was going on about how he didn't need to be President, just a title and a paycheck, Michael had already tuned him out. He snapped back to attention when the subject of company cars came up, and he was livid but not particularly surprised to learn that Gob had in fact not won his old Camaro on _Card Sharks._

Still, he wasn't going to let any of this ruin his day.

****************

After an attempt to confront his attic-dwelling fugitive father about the four company cars he never received turned into an exercise in time wasting, Michael headed into the office. He was chagrined to find Gob there, sitting on the reception desk chatting up his secretary, looking every bit as predatory as a great white who smelled fresh blood. Gob was nonplussed when Starla got up and walked away muttering about her inability to be with men who didn't love their mothers, and turned his attention to his hermano.

“Wow. So Michael listen, I'm here to convince you to hire me back. I'm an ideas man Michael, I think I proved that with *beep* Mountain! Listen, I want this Michael. I'm gonna prove to you that I'm worthy of re-hiring if it takes every ounce of determination that I've got.”

As Gob flashed him his winning smile and thumped him on the shoulder Michael ventured a glance down to his crotch, where he caught a glimpse of the tent he was, once again, pitching in his pants. It made Michael unsure of whether or not he wanted to know what Gob meant by “proving his worthiness.”

Gob turned to the elevator to leave and Michael made no effort to stop him, knowing his day would be a million times easier without him around.

****************

Michael was visited later that morning by the family attorney, Barry Zuckerkorn, who brought with him the news that the Bluth company stocks had been unfrozen. After telling Barry to send a sternly-worded letter to his family members warning them not to sell their portions, which he naively assumed they would heed, the first thing Michael did was take off for the nearest car lot. He was finally going to get his company car. He arrived at the lot with the intention of buying something practical, safe, and not entirely unlike himself.

He left the lot two hours later with a new pair of sunglasses, a windbreaker, and a sixty thousand dollar Corvette.

He had convinced himself to make the extravagant purchase under the false pretense that he wanted something impressive for his son, but in reality it was a purely selfish move. He wanted to be the one in his family to show off for once, to be the one to make the irresponsible purchase (there was also a decently-sized part of him that wanted the car to make Gob jealous, but because he was a reasonable man he wouldn't be as quick to admit to this petty line of thought).

His initial idea was to finish up his work and then go pick up his son, to surprise him with the new car and maybe some ice cream. George Michael had been spending all of his time with his girlfriend, Ham, and Michael hoped this would be enough to convince him to leave her for an afternoon. But, as if using the powers vested in her by some malevolent god to sense and then squash Michael's rare happiness, his mother Lucille called.

His mind flashed back to the vow he had taken that morning to avoid family for the day and decided not to pick up. Sometime during the process of making this decision he found himself holding the phone to his ear, his mother squawking into it about how Michael needed to come over _immediately,_ and Michael turned the car around.

Apparently his subconscious didn't have a problem with killing his happiness, either.

****************

Michael arrived at his mother's house, frustrated to discover that the reason he had been called over was not a matter of life and death.

Instead, he spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to convince Buster to break it off with his mother's seventy year-old friend and neighbor, Lucille Austero. It was then that he learned that his mother had in fact cashed in her share of the Bluth company stock, and used the money to renovate her bathroom, moving the wall over and cutting into Lucille Two's apartment.

Michael, foolishly hoping that he could prevent the rest of his family from making the same mistake, rushed over to the model home to make sure no one else did anything stupid. But unsurprisingly, none of them had bothered to read the letter, and every one of them had sold their shares. 

After a brief meeting with Barry and the realization that Lucille Two was now the majority shareholder of the Bluth company by about two thousand shares, Michael went to do some damage control. He spent the evening with Lucille Two at the gay club Tobias unwittingly owned, with the intention of charming her into giving him the company back. It worked, and he was ecstatic when she informed him that she was more than willing to give him whatever stock he needed.

Gob, oblivious to the fact that the issue had been resolved, ran into Lucille Two later that night. He saw an opportunity to both win Michael over and save the company, and so he seized it. He took an entirely different tack than his brother, and it promptly backfired, effectively ruining everything Michael had done.

****************

Despite his failed attempt to regain control of the company, Gob was still determined to convince Michael to give him his job back one way or another. And so the next day he went by the office to pay his brother a visit.

Michael, blissfully unaware that anything had transpired between Gob and Lucille Two the night before, was relieved to have saved the company and was looking forward to a relatively drama-free day. Just as he was hatching a plan to cut out early and possibly go spend some quality time with his son, Gob swung through the door of his office.

“I fixed everything!” Gob exclaimed gleefully as he sauntered into the room.

“Huh?” Michael didn't bother looking from his computer screen, feeling fairly certain Gob wasn't saying anything important.

“With the business! It's all taken care of. You didn't think I could, but I did.”

It was then that Michael felt his relief fade; he knew his brother well enough to know that the confidence in Gob's voice could only mean bad things for him. He couldn't stop his eyes from going wide as he looked nervously over at him.

“Gob, what did you do?”

Michael listened with ever increasing horror as Gob told him about his run-in with Lucille Two, how he had let it slip that their mother was responsible for her shrunken kitchen, and how he had made an unsuccessful attempt to *beep* her.

“You what?”

“Oh, and she's not gonna give the shares back now.”

Gob had moved over to Michael's desk now, and Michael's horror transformed into annoyance and some other vague but alarming tingly feeling as his brother leaned forward and yet again sported a rather obvious hard-on. “You just said that you fixed everything.”

“Oh, did I say I fixed everything? Well, that might have been an overstatement. I cleared the air with her so that you can go fix everything. You love fixing things!” Gob chuckled infuriatingly, and it was all Michael could do to not shove him off the desk.

Michael closed his eyes and brought his hands up to rub his temples. “Y'know, Gob, just because this family can't go twenty minutes without *beep*ing everything up and I'm the only one left to clean up your messes, it doesn't mean I love fixing things. I had already settled everything with Lucille Two yesterday, but now I have to go talk her off of a ledge and once again sacrifice what could have been a nice day with my son to pick up after you people and save the day. I'm really getting sick of –”

Michael was cut off my something soft and wet pressed against his mouth. It felt like it could've maybe been another mouth, but since Gob was the only other person in the office, that couldn't possibly be right. Was he dreaming? He was afraid to open his eyes and find out.

The wet thing was pressing more insistently against his lips, and there was a wonderfully deep moaning sound coming from it, and that was definitely Gob's voice. He just let it happen for a moment because it felt nice, but when he found the courage to open his eyes and his suspicion about the owner of the lips was confirmed, he didn't stop himself from shoving Gob off the desk.

“Ow! Michael, what the hell?” Gob rolled onto the floor dramatically and held his head.

“Me what the hell? You what the hell! What are you doing, Gob?!” Michael lept to his feet, and was losing the cool he was so well known for. Nothing about what Gob just did was okay, but what was even less okay was the fact that Michael wasn't actually all that upset by it.

“I'm just trying to fix everything, Mikey!”

“By kissing me?! How in the hell is that going to fix anything?”

“I-I'm just trying to ease some of the tension! You-You're wound so tight and it's super obvious you haven't been laid in forever. I-I mean, I'm just showing you how much I want to work for the company again, come on! Lighten up, Michael!”

Gob was rambling because he didn't have a good answer to the question and even he realized it. He only knew that when he was in sticky situations he usually *beep*ed his way out of them, and old habits die hard, so he scrabbled to his feet and began to close the distance between himself and his brother.

Michael found that he was glued to his spot as he watched Gob inch toward him, and he remained still even as Gob reached out to wrap his hands around his hips. Michael's skin was burning from the warmth of them, his nerve endings going haywire, and he was completely powerless to stop it. He couldn't remember the last time his body had such a strong and instantaneous reaction to another person.

Michael swallowed thickly as he watched Gob run his tongue over his lips, a mixture of anticipation and shame knotting in his stomach. This time, when he felt the crush of Gob's mouth against his own, he didn't shove him away. He only stood there, taking in the feeling of his brother's lips doing wonderful, otherwordly things, and it was the first time Michael had ever been impressed by Gob's magic.

A full two minutes of face-sucking went by before any function returned to Michael's brain. Gob had begun to rock his hips lazily against his, and it was then that a thought popped into his head with a hint of smugness and a healthy dose of mortification. _Maybe Gob doesn't get erections for just anyone._ But when the reality of what was happening slammed into him like the ten commandments landing on a car, he found he couldn't shut his inner monologue up no matter how badly he wanted to.

_Oh God, this is so wrong, this is so very very wrong. He is your brother. He's a_ he. _This can't be happening, I can't be allowing this to happen. This shouldn't feel so_ right. _Of all of the sick things this family has done, this is by far the worst. The door to my office is wide open, someone could walk in at any moment and find us here... Christ, what if your son walked in? What would he think? His own father committing incest... He'd never be able to look at you again!_

The thought of George Michael finding out made Michael feel just guilty enough to tear himself away. Gob's eyes were dark and sadly imploring as he stared down at his brother, wondering what had happened. The look made Michael think of a puppy who had just been drop kicked, and it almost made him want to kiss his brother again just to wipe it off of his face.

“Gob, we can't...we can't do this. Not right now. I've got...I've gotta go get the company back...” Michael was still trying to regain his composure, and his words came out in raspy huffs.

Gob's face went through a wider range of emotions than Michael was aware he was even capable of. It went from disappointment, to unbearable sadness, to wistfulness, until it eventually settled on the blasé bravado he was much more familiar with.

“No worries, Mikey! I mean, I mean, hey, as long as it got me my job back, right?” Gob laughed much too loudly for the room and waggled his eyebrows in away that Michael figured was supposed to be a hint.

“I don't know, Gob. Let's first make sure we still own a company I can give you a job at, and we'll go from there. Alright?” Michael patted Gob stiffly on the shoulder, extricated himself from Gob's grip, and made his way to the door.

Gob turned to watch Michael's ass as he walked out of the room, the floor shifting disconcertingly beneath him. He really hadn't been expecting to _feel_ anything for his brother, only to use his charms to get what he needed like he did with everyone else. Now he found that he didn't even care about the paycheck or the fancy office, he just wanted to get Michael writhing beneath him again.

“I've made a huge mistake.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michael arrived back at the model home later that afternoon, exhausted and looking forward to _finally_ getting some time in with his son. He had spent the entire day playing his make out session with Gob over and over again in his head, even in the midst of trying to save the Bluth company from Lucille Two. He managed to succeed despite being preoccupied, and was more than ready to just be home and forget about all of it.

His plan was, as always, foiled. Michael made his way into the living room to find Gob sprawled out on the couch with his arm dangling over the edge and a drink in his hand. His green shirt was undone one button more than it ought to have been, and Michael couldn't keep his gaze from lingering on the patch of his brother's chest that was exposed. He made a strangled noise of appreciation, which got Gob's attention. His face lit up when he saw who was walking into the room, but he didn't bother moving from his spot.

“Michael, you're home! Did you get the company back?”

Michael heaved a sigh as he was snapped out of his reverie. He wasn't even remotely prepared to face Gob, and had been hoping to put it off for at least a few days. “Well, Lucille Two agreed to sell me her shares as long as I can convince Mom to move her wall back. And she wants the company to pay for all of her vertigo treatments from now on. So that's something. Where's George Michael?”

“He's out with Plain, they went to the beach or something,” Gob answered, waving his hand dismissively.

“Of course he is. Why would he be around to spend a little time with his father? Anyway Gob, I've had a very long day, I'd really like to be alone right now.”

Gob frowned so hard you could see it in his entire body, looking as if someone had let all of the air out of him. “Aww, c'mon, I just came here to hang out with my hermano! At least have a drink with me.”

Michael was grateful enough that Gob didn't launch immediately into begging for his job back that he relented. “Alright, one drink.” 

Michael poured himself a glass of scotch at the bar, hesitating briefly before moving over to the couch and taking a seat just above Gob's head. His breath hitched in his throat when Gob scooted up and rested his head in his lap. Gob nuzzled against his brother's crotch and made a noise in his throat that Michael could swear sounded almost like he was purring. It alarmed him that Gob seemed so unconcerned by what they had done, and felt so at ease with showing his affection now. The alcohol was already having its effect on Michael and he thanked the powers that be, needing the extra boost of courage to confront his brother.

“Gob...I think we need to talk about what happened earlier.”

“What about it, Mikey?” Gob turned onto his back so he could peer up at Michael, who had to tear his eyes away from his brother's face before he could speak again.

“I really don't know how comfortable I am with it, Gob, or with the fact that you seem so unaffected by it. I'm sorry, but I think it was a mistake. We both had a moment of...I don't even know what to call it, weakness I guess, but I don't think it should happen again. I really am sorry.” Michael felt inexplicably guilty; he didn't understand why his words felt like lies.

“Hey, no worries! It's not like I even meant anything by it. You make it sound like I'm in love with you or something. Like the guy who could get any chick he wanted is going to get all hung up on his little brother. I mean...I mean... come on!”

Michael couldn't account for the way the crestfallen look on his brother's face made his heart ache. He offered him a weak smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Well...good. I'm glad we've cleared that up.”

Gob tensed at Michael's touch, standing up to put some space between them. “Yeah. Well I should probably head out now. I have a new illusion to practice, anyway. It's called the laser caper, and this one is sure to get me back into the Alliance. My assistant will be strapped to a table, and I'll come out with a laser gun...”

Michael stood to face Gob and made a serious effort to listen to what he was saying, but was instead fixated on the movement of his lips as he spoke. He remembered how intoxicating those lips were when they were moving against his own. It was so, _so_ wrong. These were not feelings he should he having towards a member of his family, under any circumstances. But it was also exciting and reckless and made him feel dirty in a way that he couldn't deny got him immensely aroused. His cheeks flushed at his increasingly inappropriate thoughts, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear them. He tried again to pay attention to Gob.

“I just have to figure out where I'm going to get that many parakeets...” 

He wasn't able to keep his focus for very long, however. With the help of the scotch that was clouding his better judgment, he interrupted his brother by stepping forward and tentatively brushing their lips together. It was short and chaste, but still enough to set all of Michael's nerve endings ablaze. Gob was the first to pull away, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Michael, what are you doing? I thought you said this was a mistake.”

“Just...be quiet for a minute, Gob.” Michael kissed him again, more forcefully. Gob didn't question it this time, snaking his arms around Michael's waist to pull them closer together and deepen the kiss. Michael's heart was pounding in his chest, his body screaming for more contact, and as if on cue Gob slipped his thigh between his legs and pressed it up against his rapidly stiffening cock. Michael began thrusting his hips and grinding his balls into the hard muscle there, when he remembered with a start that his fugitive father was currently residing in their attic and had a pretty clear view of the living room through the air vent. He backed away from Gob as if he were actually made of fire, leaving Gob to stand there looking bewildered and hurt.

“Did I do something wrong, Mikey?”

“I...no, this is...this is great. You're great, really. But we'd better not do this out here, let's...let's move it to the bedroom.” Michael's mouth went dry when he heard the implication in his own words. _Jesus *beep*ing Christ, I'm about to go to bed with my brother. What the *beep * am I_ doing _?!_

Gob heard the implication too, and flashed Michael a salacious grin as he grabbed his hand, entwining his long slender fingers with with his brother's. He pulled Michael with him, leading him up the stairs. The entire house was spinning around Michael, who was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to stand if Gob weren't holding him up.

They made it to the bedroom after what felt like an eternity, Gob closing the door behind them and pushing Michael against it. Gob leaned in to rest his forehead against his brother's, staring down at him with an intensity that made Michael feel like he was the only person left in the world. Michael drew in a shaky breath when Gob placed his hands on either side of his face, and could feel Gob breathing against his mouth. They stayed this way long enough that Michael was sure he was going to go crazy.

“Gob, please, I need you...”

Gob smirked at Michael as he dipped his head down, finally closing the gap between them and capturing Michael's mouth in a suffocating, needy kiss. Michael felt Gob's tongue running along his lips and sucked it into his mouth, earning a guttural growl from his brother that sent shivers down his spine. Michael fumbled to grab Gob's arm, bringing it down and pressing his hand into the hard bulge in his pants. Gob took the hint and began palming Michael's cock through the fabric, and some long-repressed part of him came unhinged. He broke the kiss and laid his head on Gob's shoulder, moaning obscenely into the crook of his neck as he rolled his hips into the inviting warmth of his hand. He was already getting close, and he pushed his brother gently away so that this didn't end before it really started.

They each took a moment to catch their breath, and Michael tried to figure out what to do next. _How do I even proceed with something like this? How do I go about sleeping with my own brother?_

Gob apparently had the answer to Michael's questions. He stepped back and put on a cocky grin that Michael recognized instantly as his Illusion Face. He then proceeded to flail his arms over his head, and Michael jumped when he felt something cold and wet hit his face.

“Did you just squirt me with something?”

Gob looked down and fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. “Yeah, that was lube. There was supposed to be a condom that came out with it, I must have dropped it somewhere... But still, where did the lube come from?” Gob bent down to pick up the bottle that had slipped out of his sleeve, hoping Michael hadn't noticed.

Michael couldn't help but laugh. On any other day he would have been irritated by Gob's antics, but right now they were exactly what he needed to break the tension. Gob, ever desperate for approval, beamed at his brother's positive reaction. Michael felt a staggering rush of affection for him, a confusing mix of brotherly love and overwhelming lust, and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Gob and pull him in for another kiss. Gob grabbed Michael's hips roughly and spun him around, yanking him towards the bed without ever taking his lips off of him. He shoved Michael back onto the mattress, and Michael propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at his brother looming above him.

Michael watched with anticipation through half-lidded eyes as Gob shrugged off his jacket and made torturously slow work of undoing the buttons on his shirt, before letting it fall to the floor. He grabbed at the fabric of his pants and pulled them off with a flourish, the snaps along the sides falling open, revealing his impossibly long legs and the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. He cast them aside and stood triumphantly in front of Michael, fully naked and hard as a rock.

“Did you...you were wearing your stripper pants?”

“Well, yeah. I wanted to be sexy for you, Mikey.”

Michael was, for the second time that night, charmed into laughter by his older brother. But he was stunned into silence a moment later when he noticed that Gob wasn't laughing too, and understanding dawned on him: Gob was being completely serious. He wasn't just trying to bed Michael like he did with the dozens of women he slept with, he was actually putting in _effort_ here. He was, in his own very Gob-like way, trying to make this special. Michael laughed again at the sheer absurdity of the whole situation, as the last remaining reluctance he felt at the thought of *beep*ing his brother crumbled and gave way to pure desire.

Michael kicked off his shoes and all but tore off his shirt and pants, taking his boxers off with them and tossing the heap of clothing over the side of the bed. He moved up on the mattress to make room for Gob, who clamored on top of him and settled himself between his parted legs. Michael sighed and his eyes slipped shut as he reached up to drag his nails down Gob's back, finally getting to touch bare skin. Gob reciprocated, sliding his hands under Michael's t-shirt and rubbing them over his nipples, using his arms to drag the hem up and expose his brother's stomach. Michael liked to leave his undershirt on during sex, feeling too self-conscious without the extra coverage. But Gob made him feel both safe and carefree, enough so that he didn't mind when he felt it being pulled over his head. He slipped his arms out of the shirt and dropped it to the floor, his body now fully exposed to his brother's amorous gaze.

Gob's hands roamed his body, seemingly everywhere at once: running up and down his arms, sliding underneath him to grab a handful of his ass, dragging across his chest, and finally dipping down to ghost over the length of his cock. Michael began rocking his hips lazily into Gob, spurred on by his touch, and when their erections brushed together for the first time Gob let out a throaty moan that was easily the hottest thing Michael had ever heard.

“Oh God, oh God, Michael...” Gob's voice was coming out even deeper than usual, gravelly and thick with arousal. Michael thrust his hips once more, needing with every fiber of his being to hear that sound again. Gob rewarded him by leaning down, nipping at his bottom lip and pressing their cocks more firmly together. Gob moved his head to Michael's neck, licking and sucking possessively at it, marking him. Michael wondered briefly how he was going to explain the hickey to the rest of the family, but it was cut short when he felt Gob's mouth closing over one of his nipples. Michael arched his back and gripped Gob's shoulders for leverage as Gob turned his attention to the other nipple, before kissing a line down his stomach and stopping just above the base of his cock. He ran his tongue over the small patch of hair there, and Michael slid his hands back to grip Gob's hair and guide his mouth down to his waiting erection.

Gob locked eyes with Michael as he wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on it lightly. He pulled back much too soon and Michael whined at the loss, but it was quickly subsumed into another moan as Gob licked down the sensitive underside of his dick all the way to the base and back up in one swift motion, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling away completely. Gob smirked at the effect he was having on his brother, absolutely loving that he could completely undo him so quickly and with such a small amount of effort.

“So you like that, huh Mikey? Tell me you want more. Tell me what you want.”

“Jesus Gob, yes. I want more, I want...I want you to suck me off, please.”

Gob happily obliged, opening his mouth and taking Michael's entire cock in his mouth, all the way down to the hilt. Michael cried out as he felt his dick slide into the hot, wet cavity of his mouth, and watched in awe as Gob began bobbing his head up and down along his length. Michael couldn't believe just how amazing Gob was at this; it was obvious that Gob had had a fair amount of practice. Maybe he wasn't as straight as he always made himself seem.

Michael lost control of himself in record time, gripping Gob's hair tighter and thrusting his hips erratically, now fully *beep*ing his face. He came violently down his throat, Gob's name filling his mouth between gasps and moans, and Gob didn't move until he had sucked him completely dry and swallowed every last drop.

Michael let his head fall back onto the pillow, gasping for air as Gob sat up on his haunches and bent forward to kiss him passionately. He could taste himself on his brother's lips, and was reminded again of how wrong this all was, but by this point couldn't have cared less.

“Jesus Christ Gob, where did you learn to do that?”

“Come on Michael, you know I can't reveal the secrets to my illusions.”

Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled, draping an arm over Gob's neck and tugging him down to lick Gob's lips, tasting himself again. Gob nudged Michael's ass with his still very present hard-on as a subtle reminder that this wasn't over yet. Michael wrapped his legs around Gob's waist in response, pulling him in closer, and eliciting a small growl from Gob.

“I want you to *beep* me, Gob," Michael announced, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Are you sure you really want this? You want...me?”

“God, yes. I want...*beep*, I want to feel you inside me.”

Gob pressed his hips into Michael's one more time before moving off of the bed and grabbing his discarded jacket, searching for the bottle of lube that was still tucked into the sleeve. Once it was retrieved he reclaimed his spot, settling between Michael's legs and squirting a little of the gel onto his fingers. He instructed Michael to plant his feet on the mattress and spread his legs further, and brought his finger down to drag across Michael's opening. He massaged the muscle there, the sensation making Michael's cock spring back to life, and Michael pressed his hips down in search of more.

Gob obliged, slowly pressing a finger into him, and Michael's muscles retracted around the intruding digit. It felt strange, and it kind of hurt, but the feeling of Gob inside of him was so good it was pushing Michael far past the edge of sanity. Gob moved the finger in and out for a while before adding a second and eventually third, and when he figured Michael was sufficiently prepared he retracted his hand.

Michael watched breathlessly as Gob reached again for his jacket, searching for something in the sleeve. “Oh *beep*, I forgot, the condom fell out.”

“It's okay Gob, I trust you. Just...just do it.”

Gob nodded, and aligned the head of his cock with Michael's ass, smiling down at him in a way that was trying to be reasurring. “Are you ready, Mikey?”

Michael made an incoherent noise of agreement, unable to make any real words, and his eyes screwed shut as Gob pushed his way inside of him. It wasn't quite as painful as Michael had been expecting, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. He felt full, both physically and emotionally, in a way that was almost too much. Gob was showing a surprising amount of restraint, pulling out and pushing back in with a certain tenderness that was unusual for him. Michael hooked his ankles behind Gob's back, pulling him in deeper, and on the next thrust pleasure exploded through him with such intensity that his vision blurred. The tightening of his muscles around Gob's cock egged him on, and Gob began shoving into him harder and faster. It was jerky and awkward and as far as Michael was concerned it was absolutely perfect. Gob was moaning a litany of Michael's name and various curse words, and at one point that made Michael's heart stop, he thought he even heard a soft “I love you” escape his lips.

Gob didn't last long, a few dozen thrusts of his hips before he came undone inside of Michael. Michael groaned at the sensation of Gob spilling inside of him. God continued to roll his hips lazily for a few seconds, wringing out his orgasm, before collapsing onto Michael and planting a sloppy kiss on his chest. Michael whimpered into Gob's mouth, painfully desperate for his own release.

Gob hoisted himself up with considerable effort and brought his hand to Michael's dick. “Don't worry Michael, I'll get you off,” Gob murmured, in that beautifully deep voice that Michael wanted to listen to forever.

Michael writhed and moaned as Gob took his cock in his hand and stroked it roughly, twisting around the base and bringing his other hand to play with Michael's balls. Michael was getting close again, the coil of pleasure tightening in his gut. Gob sensed his impending release, bringing his hand down in a particularly hard stroke. He leaned in to put his mouth next to his ear, and Michael shuddered as he spoke.

“C'mon Michael, come for me. I wanna watch you.”

Michael did as he was told, squirting into Gob's hand, his entire body tensing repeatedly from the sheer force of his orgasm. It ripped ripped from the base of spine and through every inch of him, destroying everything in its wake, leaving Michael to collapse back into the bed completely wrecked.

Gob rolled off of him and snuggled close, rubbing his nose against Michael's neck and placing soft kisses into his collarbone. Michael wrapped his arm around Gob's shoulders and pressed his lips into the top of Gob's head. They stayed like this for several minutes, Gob clinging to Michael like he was afraid he would run away, making contented noises as Michael rubbed circles into his back. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, and Michael was the first to speak.

“That was...wow, Gob. That was...just wow.” Michael trailed off ineffectively; no combination of words could ever do justice to that orgasm.

“So, does that mean I can have my job back?”

Gob's words made Michael's heart plummet from his chest, and he adjusted to put some distance between himself and Gob. He realized that he was an idiot for thinking that this was anything other than a power play on Gob's part. _Of course he didn't really want you, what were you thinking? This is_ Gob _you're talking about. You knew this was a mistake and you did it anyway, you have no one to blame but yourself._

“So that's what this was all about, huh?” Michael forced a smile and prayed that Gob didn't pick up on the disappointment seeping into his voice.

“What? No, of course not! I did this because I wanted you, Michael.” Gob twirled a finger around in his brothers chest hair, adding quietly “I...have for a long time.” 

Michael let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and he couldn't keep a grin from breaking out on his face as he felt relief wash over him. _So this did mean something after all._

“But I also really want my job back. Plus, if I'm around the office we can *beep* in the copy room every day.”

“Well, I'm sure I can fit you in somewhere. And who knows, maybe with the added perk you'll actually be inspired to get some work done.” Michael gave Gob's shoulders a little squeeze for emphasis.

“I wouldn't get my hopes up about that if I were you.”

Michael laughed quietly and turned to face his brother, his relationship with whom had now been changed irrevocably and hopefully for the better, and pressed himself against the incredibly long line of his body. He reveled in the feeling as Gob wrapped his arms around him, and he began to drift off thinking that maybe having Gob around the office all the time wouldn't be such a bad thing anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> After recently realizing how hard I ship Gob/Michael, and then finding out that it's a dishearteningly unpopular pairing in an already small fandom, I decided to take a crack at it myself. I don't write a ton of fanfic, so I hope it's at least half decent and that someone out there enjoys it!


End file.
